I was her
by CherryBlossomsLove03
Summary: I was the girl that read them like an open book. I was the girl who stole the hearts of both the Uchihas and I am the girl who will either break them apart or tear their hearts to shreads. SasukeXSakuraXItachi. Revised!
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: Okay people I am back, hopefully for good this time. It has been so long and I feel soooooooooo bad, but I am going to try and make it up to all my readers. For starters I am revising this story and fixing all my errors. Second I decided since I have a lot of free time right now (except on Tuesdays and Thursdays) I will also be starting the 100 fanfiction challenge, why? I thought it would be fun. And lastly I will be taking request for any stories if anyone has them. If not that is fine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I really don't understand why I have to put this because it's obvious that I don't. Just saying.**

**Now to the fanfiction!**

"Class today we have a new student. She has moved here from Suna. I like you to all welcome Haruno Sakura to our wonderful school." Said the silver haired teacher, most of the class just ignored him, not really caring that there was a new student. "Now Miss Haruno can you please tell us a little about yourself?"

"My name is Sakura, I am sixteen and yes my hair is naturally pink. We don't know why it just is. I am currently studying to be a doctor and/or an Interrogator, for I am a master of perception. I can tell if someone is lying, cheating, and I can give you the EXACT personality of anyone you wish just by their appearance." I said with a smirk on my face

"Prove it!" some chick with red hair yelled. "Try to figure out Sasuke-kun!"

"Miss Haruno would it be ok to show your abilities to the class?" the teacher asked. I simply nodded and stood there. "Sasuke, can you come up to the front of the class for Miss Haruno's demonstration of her abilities, please?"

A boy with dark spiked hair stood up and replied with a 'Hn'. '_Too Easy'_ I thought. He walked to the front and stood right beside me with a bored look on his face.

"Well to start, you hate the outdoors," I began. "Your skin is too pale and your clothes are too nice for someone who would like to hike and crap like that. And since we are on the matter of clothes, they are well made, so you come from a rich family, but you dislike your parents and wish to rebel. Thus the reason why you are wearing a black muscle shirt with an open and ripped up white colored shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I can also tell you either like piercings and tats or you like pissing off your parents since you have your eyebrow pierced, your nipples are pierced twice to make a crisscross pattern or whatever it's called, and your tongue is pierced. Also you have the Uchiha fan tattooed on your upper arm and you have a raven on your forearm.

You like sex, A LOT. I can tell by the tongue piercing which is the reason why people get them, oral sex. Oh, by the way it has a remote controlled vibrator and the remote is in your back pocket with your comb. You are a playboy who doesn't care about women's feelings. You use them for sex then you throw them away like trash.

You are a cold emotional bastard that cares for little. You think you are a god because of the countless fangirls that follow you everywhere. You are conceited, selfish, rude,and high maintenance. You have a big ego, I'm talking _HUGE_, bigger than any normal guys." I told them all. "I could probably go on for another ten minutes, but I don't want to waste sensei's time."

The whole class sat there in awe. I giggled to myself as I watched their faces. Ah, I just love that reaction. "Know if I may, sensei may I please take my seat?" I asked innocently.

"Yes you may," he said still in shock. "You can sit next to Miss Yamanaka. Ino please raise your hand."

A pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes raised her hand. Cheerleader, captain I presume and not very bright just smart enough to pass her classes. Probably loud and annoying too, but still deal-able, much better than Uchiha. I smiled at her and took my seat. She quickly scribbled down a note and passed it to me.

'_Nice job with Sasuke. How did you do that?'_she wrote in neat elegant handwriting. It slanted up slightly, if I remember correctly from my psychology that means that she is very optimistic.

'_Idk I'm just good at doing it, always have been. Even as a child.'_I wrote down in my quick chicken scratch.

'_Well that was still awesome. Hey if you don't have anywhere to be why not sit with me and my friends at lunch.'_

'_Sure'_ was all I wrote and copied the notes the teacher had left for us up on the board. All of it boring and quite worthless since I already learned this lesson back at my old school.

The bell rang a half an hour later. Throughout the class Ino and I continued to pass notes. We found out that we have some things in common and I learned that my analysis of her was indeed correct.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A boy screamed to me. I turned around and looked at him. "Do you think you can do that thing you did to Sasuke-teme to me too!"

"Ok?" He jumped for joy and eagerly waited for my assessment. Ok this boy is weird. "You are the adorable idiot kind-of-guy. You any lack common sense and intelligence that a normal person would have but it works and some girls like that. Girls find you attractive in a childlike kind-of-way, but that's not bad per se. You are naïve, but that doesn't bug you or the girls that are after you. You aim for something high in life, I'm guessing a principal or a mayor or something among that order. You are sweet and kind and gentle which is another reason that chicks dig you, but if someone threatens your friends you are no longer Mr. Nice Guy, you turn into a beast and do whatever you can to protect the ones you love. Oh and your loud." I walked off with Ino before he could say anything else. Ino was giggling madly.

"Wow, that's three for three. You really are good at this."

"I know." I said smugly.

The day went on without any issues just people wanting me to evaluate them. It was kind of fun and with some it was rather amusing. At lunch I had met Hinata Hyuuga, a shy heiress with a kind heart, Tenten a tomboy who loves weapons, I learned the boy from earlier was Naruto Uzumaki, and Karin, a bitch who don't like me because apparently I was hitting on her precious _Sasuke-kun._

As I lay down to go to sleep that night I thought about the school and how I am going to like it here and how much fun I am going to have messing with Uchiha.

**A/N: Okay I only did minor editing to this one, but I think it is better now.**

**So with it all written it comes to a total of 1,068 words. When I redo the next chapter I am going to strive to make it at least 1,500 words. **

**So reviews are much appreciated, I don't even care if it's a generic review, I would just like something to let me know how I am doing with writing the story because I always get nervous about my writing. But favorites are just as good in my book because it shows me you like it so do which ever you please. **


	2. Kami Incarnate

**A/N: Second chapter revision done! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The next few days were simple, teachers giving homework, annoying fangirls aggravating me to no end, and hanging out with my new friends Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. Normal High school teenage drama stuff right? Well kind of, but still doesn't make it any less annoying. Well as you all know life is unpredictable and likes to fuck with people. Next on that list, ME!

It was Monday, a normal Monday so far. Everybody was goofing in the halls chatting with their friends, telling them what or who they did over the weekend, just normal high school crap. Well it was normal to me until I reached my locker and someone thought that it would be funny to grab me by the waist and pull me into them, and by the hardness of the chest it was a male.

The first thing you'll think is I pummel them right? Well sorry but you're incorrect, I would like to but my anger management counselor said I shouldn't….sadly. Instead I slid down in to a split and quickly slid under their legs and popped up so I was facing the perverts back, this all happened in like five seconds mind you, and giggled softly as he turned around with a quite an amusing look of shock on his face.

"What's the matter Uchiha? Never seen a flexible girl before?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow. His look of shock turned into a smirk. "Let me guess now you're thinking of all the kinky little sex poses you can put me in. All the positions, toys, and other things you'll use on me?" I asked so innocently although my intentions were not. I burst out laughing when I got my wanted reaction. A raging hard-on was forming a tent in his pants, straining against the fabric of his jeans and begging to be released. "Does little Sasuke want to come out to play with me? Well too bad 'cause I am off limits to a perv like you!"

I blew him a kiss then danced down the hall in a weird and totally-me-like way. I was totally in my own little world when Ino tapped me on the shoulder and scared the hell out of me.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met, babe."

"I know but you all love me so very much. I mean even the Uchiha-bastard is lusting for this sexy little body." I said with a giggle. Ino giggled to for she knew that it was a joke well the sexy body part was.

"Do tell."

"Nothing much, just that he has a raging hard-on right now and no shower to cool off in." I said with another giggle.

"You'll have to give us the full story in lunch." stated Tenten form behind me.

I screeched out in surprise, but quickly gained my composure. "Ok that was cruel!"

"Are you don't need to be put on any kind of medication for your jumpiness?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes I am pretty sure thank you very much! I just need a little help. Just kidding, but seriously I am just weird." You are probably wondering why I am acting so compared to my first day, right? Well honestly I am only ever that serious when I have to be. Some people like to joke and say that I have split personalities or something because with my friends I am a bubbly and spazzy 'freak-a-zoid' but when it comes to important things I am as serious as can be. I see no problem with it so I really don't care to get it checked out or anything.

"Yes that you are." Hinata said from behind Tenten. Again I got scared; hey don't blame me I already told you I am pretty spazzy okay? Out of fear and surprise, I hid behind a random person that just so happen to walk by at the wrong moment, poor person.

"You guys are so mean; you need to learn not to sneak up on me like that! I hate y- no you know I love you guys!" the person I was hiding behind chuckled. I looked up and before me stood a god. Okay not really I just like to exaggerate. He had long black hair that looked like silk, a face that looked like it was carved by the gods, and amazing eyes that were so captivating and so mesmerizing.

Seeing such a hunk of a guy you'd think I flirt with him right? Again you are wrong, wow you guys suck…sorry that was uncalled for. Instead I squeaked and hid behind my trustworthy friends. Unfortunately they like to pick weird times to be trustworthy so they pushed me right back in front of Kami-sama's incarnation.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the boy, no man said in a voice as rich as chocolate. Mmm….chocolate, I love chocolate, especially with caramel….okay I am making myself hungry, back to the story.

I tried to answer him but my mouth became suddenly dry. So Ino told him my name for me.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." He took my hand in his and kissed it softly. "My name is…" I didn't let him finish instead I began to do my thing.

"Judging by your clothes and looks, you are Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. You are cocky, self-centered, but fun loving and a party animal. You are just as much of a rebel as he is with your several piercings, which include, your tongue, you perv, snakebites, nipples, and several on each ear and you have the Uchiha fan tattooed on your arm and I bet you have several others concealed by your clothes.

"You live day by day slowly getting by, the only things that bring you joy anymore are torturing Sasuke, by the way if you need help with that let me know, and of course women and sex. And to add to all of that you are enjoying me analyzing you and your pants are getting tighter and tighter. It seems like you Uchihas are just alike in the category of women. Thank you for your time and for your interest." I said before trying to walk off and be all cool like, but I tripped and totally ruined my moment. "Owie that hurt!"

"That was a very interesting analysis Ms. Haruno. You are very good." He said with a chuckle. He crouched down to my level, since he was like at least half a foot taller than me plus I was still on the floor, and whispered in my ear, "Since you caused it and everything, I think it is only fair that you help me relieve my little issues that you have pointed out to everyone."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my pants. "Ok just to let you know and you can tell your brother this too, I have a _**girlfriend**_, okay?" I said before walking off. He stood there in shock and the girls followed me.

"Sakura y-you're a l-les-lesbian?" Hinata asked in her oh so adorable voice. If I could switch voices with anyone in the world I think it would have to be her.

"No I am bi but I'm not telling the Uchihas that. And don't get worried I don't see any of you as more then my besties okay?"

"Alright if you say so but if you grope me just once we are not friends anymore." Ino said joking. They are taking this better than I thought they would. I half-expected them to make a huge spectacle of me being bisexual, damn I was wrong, oh well they don't need to know that.

"So because of my impending curiosity, who is your girlfriend? What is she like?"

"She is taller than me, maybe about five foot seven. She has black hair with dark eyes. She sort of has the same personality as Sasuke, I mean the quiet, serious brooding part, not the sex fiend that is immature and rude and stuff like that. She is small but still not as small as me; I guess you would consider her the 'man' of our relationship."

"Wow, okay so you have almost a female Sasuke clone?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say so, but only in looks not really in personality." I told them with a shrug.

After that little encounter the day had gone by so smoothly. Well except for the fact that word had gotten around that I have a girlfriend. I really don't care but it does bug me that they are all up in my business. Stupid skanks, pardon my language. But that is high school for you. Nothing can change how it works, although many have tried. I guess I just have to deal with it for one more year, after this one of course. Can't wait!

**A/N: So the final word count for this is 1,490 just short of my goal but still good.**

**So tell me what you guys think please? **


	3. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be little Uchiha babies with either pink hair or green eyes!**

"Sakura why are you beating the hell out of your locker with your shoe?"

"I am hitting it Ino my piggy bestie, because the stupid thing won't open and its annoying me!" I snarled at the dreaded locker and continue hitting my shoe against it.

"Sakura-chan that's not your locker, its Lee-san's, yours is on the left." Hinata said in the quiet little voice that always reminds me of a little bell.

"Really?" I moved the locker next to it and put my combination in. It opened on the first try. "Hehe I totally knew that!"

Just as I was leaving, the arms of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha snaked themselves around my waist and he leaned his head on my shoulder. I sighed in frustration, couldn't anyone tell I was not in the mood!

"Uchiha remove your arms from my body right now or you will wake up missing your most favorite part in the whole wide world, thus preventing you from ever having children!" Instantly he moved away, I doubt he really cared about not having children but still he needed that part for sex and we all know he would kill himself if he couldn't have sex.

"What crawled up your ass and died today sweetheart?"

"Okay one, I am not your sweetheart I have a girlfriend, in case your god of brother didn't tell you. And two, I am not in a good mood. First my alarm clock didn't go off so I missed my morning run, then I slipped on my no-slip mat in the shower thus giving me a bruise the size of my fist on my hip, then my hairdryer caught on fire but luckily I was able to put it out before it caused any real damage, on my way to school I slipped and somehow ripped my favorite pair of converse, and then I got stung by a bee. So if you valued your life you would leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Wow tough day babe. How about I helped you relieve some of your stress. I know a great place near here we can go to and be alone and I can pull some strings and make sure we aren't absent."

"No thank you, homo. I'd rather become a cheerleader, no offense Ino-piggy."

"No problem Fore-head." She replied with a shrug. She knew that I dislike the majority of cheerleaders, hell she did too, so it really didn't bother her when I made such comments.

"Wait did you just call me, the biggest player in the school, a homo? I mean I can get any girl here and I slept with most of them and I'm a homo?"

I sat there giggling to myself. I just made the Sasuke Uchiha also known as the Human Ice Cube, to raise his voice at me. I am totally awesome. Bow to the superior queen of awesomeness, she rules all fairly and equally. Where is my parade to celebrate my awesome awesomeness? Well anyway, as I was saying, I did something incredible.

"Fore-head you were gloating in your head and called yourself the awesome queen of awesomeness again weren't you?"

"No." I said as innocently as I possibly could. She gave me a 'yeah right' and giggled.

"Don't get mad Uchiha just because I can get more kitty then you."

"Kitty really?"

"Hey I don't like saying any other word other than vagina and that just sounds weird." I said in my matter of fact tone.

"And kitty doesn't?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. It made him look funny because of his piercing there.

"Leave me alone you meanie!" I cried out. Tears leaked from my eyes and stained my cheeks. I dropped to the ground and continue to wail like a five year old who had her candy taken away.

"C-crap, I-I I'm sorry! Don't cry please don't cry!" he stuttered. I popped up and was dancing around like an idiot screaming 'I made Ice Cube stutter' as soon as the words left his mouth. "W-wait I thought y-you we-were crying!" he yelled out.

"Crocodile tears, a girls' best friend!"

"You are the weirdest and most annoying girl I have ever met!" he screamed. At that moment everything went still. My heart sped up rapidly and my eyes grew wide. Why did he have to say that word of all the other words in the English language?

"Asshole!" I screamed at him before running off crying. Everybody around me stopped and stared as I ran out of there sight. I ended up running all the way back to my apartment. My aunt was at work so I was left alone as I wallowed in self-pity.

After all of these years it still hurt hearing those words, they still brought me to tears. After suppressing it for so long it still came back up and it still hurt. I know it's pathetic getting upset by something so silly, but what he had said had just brought up some bad memories, some I would rather forget.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. I sat there listening to the ringing of the dial tone until someone answered.

"Hey Akina-kun. It's Kura-chan. Are you busy this weekend?"

"No not that I know of, why what's wrong lil' kitten?" asked my girlfriend in her slightly masculine voice. I am so glad she answered, I don't know what I would of done if she hadn't.

"I just need someone to talk to. I had an incident today in school and it brought up those issues that I have been trying to avoid. I just need comfort." I told her, man do I feel so weak right now. I hate feeling weak.

"I'll be there tomorrow babe 'kay?"

"Yeah see you then. Love you." I said with a small smile gracing my lips. She can always make me smile when I am down. It's one of the reasons why I love her so much.

"Love you too kitten."

**A/N: 1,012 words, too small but that's all I am going to do for this one.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Dun Dun Dunnnn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_53 New Messages_

_16 Missed Calls_

I just sat there in self-pity and ignored my constantly ringing phone. It hasn't stopped going off since I left the school but I didn't care. I just sat there and stared at the wall, too upset to talk to any of them at the moment.

I really haven't left my room since I got home except to use the bathroom. I didn't feel like eating when dinner came and even though I was hungry by the time it had reached about 10 o'clock I still didn't eat.

I bet you are all wondering why I had gotten all upset over what Sasuke said and probably think I was being over dramatic. Well here is the story:

When I was about thirteen I had started dating. My first boyfriend was the most handsome and sexiest guy I have ever met; Sai. He was so good to me. He would hold open doors and pull out my chair for me before he would take his seat. He would even buy me flowers and all kinds of gifts even if I told him not too. He reminded me so much of the guys from those silly romance movies that I enjoy watching sometimes.

I thought I was in love with him so I gave myself to him after two years of dating. I thought we were going to last a long time maybe even get married but that changed three weeks after we had sex.

We were in the middle of the hallway when I asked him if we were still going to go to the movies that weekend. He just laughed at me like I was stupid.

_"I am not going to the movies with __**you**__."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Do you honestly think I liked you? Ha! The only reason I wasted two years of my life with you was to get in your pants. No one believed I could de-flower the innocent blossom. It took two years but I did it and now I'm through with an annoying __**BITCH **__like you!"_

After that he walked up to this girl, pulled her into him and just stated attacking her neck and lips. Then he turned to me grinned and walked off with the ginger bimbo attached to his side and his arm attached to her ass.

Some of you are probably wondering how I didn't know, because I had said before that I can tell if someone is lying and cheating. Well, I think that I was just so in love with him and so hopeful because he was my first boyfriend that I just ignored all the signs.

After that incident whenever someone says the word I cringe and if they call me it...well you seen what happens. I know I probably seem like a pansy now but I was young and I really, really, really loved him more than anything and he just threw me aside after he got what he wanted and he did it in _**PUBLIC**_!

The next day was no different than the previous. I just sat there in my room with all the lights off and everything and just stared at the wall.

Around one Akina-kun showed up and barged into the dark 'cave' that is my room.

"You okay lil' kitten?"

"I don't know Aki. The guy didn't mean it and it was kind of my fault 'cause I kept pushing him and stuff but it still hurt and it didn't help that he looks like Sai in a way."

"Tell me everything Kitten."

I told her the events that lead up to the current moment. About how crappy my day was to the point where I ran home in tears. Once I was finished she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Oh don't worry hun. He was just upset, I bet he didn't even mean it 'specially since he has the hots for ya."

"He just wants me for sex like Sai did. He is a HUGE player. Worst then Kai and Tae put together."

"What about the oh so sex god of a brother of his?"

"He is just like his younger bro, a player, but he conceals it better than his brother. Sasuke is out in the open with it and will tell EVERYONE his business but Itachi keeps quiet. He tends to keep to himself and his little group. The only person I have seen him talk to other than the '_Akatsuki_' at school or anywhere would be me."

"Oooh... Kitty has a boyfriend." she teased

"Really?" I gave her an 'Are you serious?' look and shook my head.

"You know I joke sweetie."

"I know."

She ended up staying with me for the rest of the weekend but left Sunday night. We ended up having a lot of fun. We sat around watching movies and eating junk food, one of my favorite things to do. After she left I decided to actually read all the messages I got over the weekend.

_376 New Messages_

_27 Missed Calls_

Wow they must of been really worried about me over the weekend. I am so glad I decided to get a phone that could actually hold all of the messages I received.

I decided to check to see who called me first since it would be quicker.

_From: Piggy on Friday October 6 at 8:53 a.m._

_From: Piggy on Friday October 6 at 9:02 a.m._

_From: Tennie on Friday October 6 at 9:03 a.m._

_From: Hina-hime on Friday October 6 at 9:07 a.m._

_From: Tennie on Friday October 6 at 9:11 a.m._

_From: 359-754-9812 on Friday October 6 at 9:18 a.m._

_From: Ramen King on Friday October 6 at 9:21 a.m._

All the rest of them were from the same five numbers all weekend. Next I decided to check my LONG list of text messages.

_From: Piggy on Friday October 6 at 9:33 a.m._

_4head!_

_From: Piggy on Friday October 6 at 9:57 a.m._

_Yo 4head! Answer yo damn fone!_

_From: Hina-hime on Friday October 6 at 10:07 a.m._

_Kura-chan?_

_From: Ramen King on Friday October 6 at 10:19 a.m._

_SAKURA-CHAN! WTH DID TEME DO?_

_From: Tennie on Friday October 6 at 10:25 a.m._

_Sakura plz ans ur fone. Ino is freakin out (and so is Sasuke ;P)_

_From: 559-754-9812 on October 6 at 10:36 a.m._

_Babe its Sasuke. I'm sorry. Plz ans ur fone so ur lil frends will stop yellin me! I'll do anytin u want just make them stop._

_From: 559-754-9812 on October 6 at 10:47 a.m._

_Since ur sexi lil ass wont ans ur fone im prob gunna die cuz the 2 idiot blondes. and if i do im so hauntin ur ass in the after life_

All the rest of the text messages were similar to the first couple. Over and over they sent the same messages or ones very similar to it. That didn't bug me but what did bug me was the fact that someone gave the damn asshole me number. I am officially screwed!

Figuring I'd just talk to them tomorrow I ignored the calls and messages and went to make me a quick dinner of the delectable cuisine that is known as cereal, but not just any cereal I got myself a bowl of the best cereal in the world: Eggos!

As I sat on the kitchen counter munching on my yummy cereal I came to the conclusion that I will have to apologize to everyone tomorrow and make it up to them somehow. Oh! Maybe I'll make them cookies! I love making cookies!

I finished my dinner and went to my room. I'm feeling better now that I talked to Akina. I stripped off my clothes and changed into a giant T-shirt. I got into bed and quickly drifted off into a deep relaxing sleep.

_**The first thing I had noticed that it was pitch dark. I couldn't see a single thing not even my hand if it was an inch away from my face and it terrified me. I never did well in the dark. I could handle normal darkness where I could at least see but this total darkness scared me. The next thing I noticed was that I was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. I felt so safe, so calm, so at peace. I didn't want to move or anything. It was so comfortable...**_

_**There's voices now. They are trying to talk to me but I can't understand them. It was then that two human forms materialized and that they produced the voices that I was hearing. I realized that the people that were speaking were the source of my warmth and comfort.**_

_**I tried looked at their faces but they were to blurry. I stepped back and tried to focus on them. It didn't work. The only feature I could make out was that both figures were much taller than me.**_

_**Their voices were getting clearer and I determined that they were males. I could understand them now but I still couldn't tell who they were.**_

_**"How is my little princess?"**_

_**"Are you okay sweetheart?"**_

_**"You know I love you, right?"**_

_**"Me too my little vixen."**_

_**They kept saying things like that. Telling me they love me and they kept acting like gentlemen and sweet boyfriends.**_

_**They stepped closer to me and pulled me into their arms between them and wrapped me in the warmth once again. They stroked my hair, kissed me cheek and nuzzled into my neck. They even kissed me passionately and I found myself enjoying a returning their kisses.**_

_**I tried to speak to them, to just ask them who they were but nothing came out, not even a sound. I tried again and failed.**_

_**It was then that their faces cleared and I could make out their features. What I saw scared me to death.**_

_**Before me stood none other than Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...**_

I sat up in my bed quickly. I was once again in my room surrounded my all my things that I adored. When I registered what I just dreamt only one thing came to mind.

"Shit!"

**A/N: Total word count is 1,696 my longest chapter yet. **

**This finishes up the revisions. Now I am going to start coming out with new chapters. I hope to have the next one posted by Sunday but no promises.**

**Review if you like.**


End file.
